Brainchild
by Monica Bovee
Summary: The Doctor and Alison visit the planet Tremond, but all is not as it seems. Where are the children? And who or what is the source?
1. A Thirst for Knowledge

Alison flipped through a dilapidated volume and dust rose from her fingertips. The Tardis library was not what she expected. Three days ago the Doctor had brought her here in order that she might continue her studies. She had thought the library would be computerized, in fact she was certain it was computerized... somewhere. But for whatever reason the Doctor had brought her here, a place with actual books and quite a lot of actual dust.

"That isn't one of the books I gave you."

Alison jumped, she looked up to see the Doctor standing in the doorway.

"Oh it's you" she sighed in relief " I thought it was the Master lurking around again"

"Lurking" the Doctor paused "well, yes I suppose he does."

"Doesn't it bother you"

"Not really" he took the book from her and examined it "he's very restricted in the areas he can go... ah Kipling."

"Yes I finished all the books you recommended, thought I'd read a bit of poetry."

"Good choice." he said while silently flipping through the pages.

Alison walked over to one of the shelves and ran a finger along several spines.

"Doctor, I had noticed something about this library, all of these books are from earth."

"Well this is only one of several libraries in the Tardis."

"You mean there's more" she looked past him at the seemingly endless rows of books "how do you keep track of it all, I mean, there's no sense in how these books are shelved, it took me forever just to find Kipling."

The Doctor quickly closed the book and placed it on a nearby shelf, then thought better of it and placed it two shelves higher. A slightly sullen look crossed his face.

"I have a system" he replied defiantly.

"Could have fooled me" Alison responded with a smile.

"Well if you're looking for something more organized I know just the place"

He turned on his heel and strode from the room.

"Are we finally going to Egypt then" she followed quickly, trying to match his pace.

-

"Welcome to Tremond, please enjoy your stay, much joy and great learning to you" a computer cheerfully chirped as several newcomers passed through the sterile scanning grid and entered the pristine white halls just beyond.

"Doctor what are we doing here"

Alison scanned the other beings in the queue they had joined, she was trying very hard to look unimpressed by the various creatures that had gathered with them. For the most part they looked human, or at least humanoid in appearance, but there were several that were unlike anything she had ever seen before. A large bipedal reptile stood immediately behind her snorting hot breath on her neck and making the occasional low growl.

"This is Tremond, one of the greatest libraries in the known universe, the entire culture is dedicated to the acquisition and sharing of information" The Doctor looked around thoughtfully "of course we're here about eighty years later than I intended, well past it's peak. It's more of a tourist trap now than anything else."

"You mean this whole planet is a library"

"Of course, one of the largest of it's kind, and you should like it, there's not a single book. Every bit of information is stored in a data core. Easily accessible and sickeningly organized."

"You know I didn't mean anything by that."

"Too late, we're already here" he snapped, then he softened somewhat "anyway, I've been meaning to visit, you just reminded me of it. Perhaps after I've soaked up some of the intellectual ambiance of the place I'll be better equipped to organize my own collections."

The queue moved forward slowly, in the distance they could see several towers, each made of bone white, stacked platelets reaching ever upward. Above them there was no sky, only a crimson dome that encircled all, and seemed to reflect a dim light that was quickly fading. A light current of wind was blowing.

"It feels like we're underground" said Alison

"It's an energy shell" the Doctor replied as he scanned the horizon "they use it to keep track of the number of visitors, the gates are the focal point, you're scanned as you enter and all your vital statistics are then stored in it's matrix."

"All that information's up there" she gasped "it must be massive."

As they spoke the dome began to dim, and beyond the red haze, the faint twinkle of stars began to show through.

-

Visitors moved through the scanner one by one. The flow of the queue was like watching blood cells move single file through a capillary The hazy red of the specter shell tinged the scene below. Microsatellites received information from each newcomer and sent it unerringly to the source. The Doctor stepped forward into the scanning grid.

"Amplify..." a thought called out through the void "scan cerebral structure and activity." The latest arrivals looked somewhat promising.

"Well developed... ganglia and amyganglia, hippocampus" a pause "memory patterns collaterally set, redundant systems, neural safeguards, higher functions... convoluted, labrinthine... unusable."

Alison took her place in the grid.

"Homo Sapien, species on file, simple brain structure... two hemispheres, bipolar neurons, suitable capacity for memory retention, a reasonable subject... proceed."


	2. An Evening In

The Doctor and Alison entered the central structure of the tower. Each circular floor was situated around an immense pillar which was connected to each level via several long bridges.

"Where shall we begin" The Doctor waved an arm at the surroundings.

"I've no idea" Alison replied. An elderly man and a young woman in official looking gray robes brushed by them. "Doctor, who are they"

"Overseers, the guardians of Tremond, and just the people we're looking for." He approached them and tapped the man on the shoulder. "Excuse me, my friend and I are new here, where would be the best place to begin"

"Ah, welcome sir" the elderly man began "and you are"

"I'm the Doctor, this is Alison." Alison nodded to the Overseers.

"And I am Kasin, this is my Granddaughter Aril. What specifically were you looking for"

"Well I believe my companion is interested in history..."

"More specifically, the history of your world." Alison interrupted "I'd like to see how this whole system works."

Kasin beamed with obvious pride"A worthwhile endeavor" he turned to the Doctor "and yourself"

"I'd like information on transcendental numbers and their usage in standard and customized library file routines."

Both Kasin and Aril's eyes widened.

"Transcendentals" said Aril"Wonderful! they are one of my passions, I personally calculated pi to 500 decimal places without aid."

"Impressive" the Doctor replied "I've reached 1564 decimal places myself, but then I fell asleep."

"You can't be serious." muttered Alison.

The Overseers looked at Alison with confusion, but then turned back to the Doctor.

"Perhaps you can share with me how you managed it" asked Aril.

"Of course" said Kasin "but first, let us help them with their requests, then perhaps they shall join us for dinner in the main hall."

"Sounds delightful" said the Doctor.

-

The Overseers led them into the heart of the complex. As they walked they passed several rooms"seeker rooms" Kasin had called them. Inside the Doctor could see rows of people accessing the data core.

"These rooms seem to be full" said Kasin "but not to worry there is always a space somewhere."

"What's that man doing" Alison pointed to a young humanoid whos head seemed to be connected via cables to a small alclove in the wall.

"Ah" said Kasin "he is interfacing directly with the source."

"Is that wise" said the Doctor.

"Well it isn't the most effective method of information retrieval, most forget the knowledge they gained within two hours after the experience. But many of our guests choose it just the same, they say it's quite awe inspiring."

"Then you haven't tryed it" asked the Doctor.

"I never saw the need." replied Kasin.

"Grandfather" Aril called from two rooms down "this room is empty."

"Good" said Kasin "then perhaps you might help these two get acclimated, the terminals are both touch and voice activated..."

"Actually" said the Doctor "I think my search can wait, I'd much rather have a tour of the facility" he turned to Kasin "if that's possible of course."

"Of course" said Kasin "I'll take you myself, Aril can get your friend set up, and when we return from the tour we shall dine."

-

Aril showed Alison to a panel that was covered with various symbols, she pressed several and activated a vertical, opaque field before Alison's eyes. After some time and instruction Alison was able to use the panel with little difficulty.

"There, you seem to have it now" said Aril "what do you think"

"It's brilliant, I should be able to learn the system quite fast, thank you."

For a moment they sat in silence as Alison brought up various images in the field.

"I was wondering" Aril said suddenly "tonight when we dine, Grandfather will most likely seat you and your friend together."

"Will he" said Alison, never taking her eyes from the field.

"Yes, and I thought perhaps... that is, if it didn't bother you..."

Alison finally looked up, realization hit her and she smiled.

"You'd like to sit next to the Doctor"

"Only if I'm not intruding."

Alison looked the girl up and down, she could not have been more than seventeen by human standards, and she was made even younger looking by the fact that she was blushing.

"Not at all, I'll just sit on the other side." she laughed.

"Wonderful, my thanks... well as long as you no longer have need of me I'll be going now, but I'll return in an hour to show you to the dining hall, great learning to you."

And with that Aril turned and left the room.

"Well at least there'll be entertainment with dinner." Alison giggled.

-

Kasin led the Doctor throughout most of the tower while explaining that certain areas were off limits to outsiders. After sometime exploring, they retired to the dining hall.

"How was the tour" asked Alison. She was already seated at one of several long tables full of Overseers and visiting guests.

"Very enlightening." the Doctor replied.

Aril presented the Doctor with a chair across from Alison, then she and Kasin took seats on either side of him. When everyone was seated, several young men in coal black robes brought in large platters of food. They placed them on the tables and shuffled from the room as silently as they had entered. Most of the food was unfamiliar to Alison, but the Doctor seemed to be having no trouble with it. When offered a platter of what appeared to be dried fruit she took a small amount and tasted it.

"Salty... not fruit then." Alison muttered.

"Is there any trouble at all" asked Kasin.

"Oh no, no I'm fine."

Most of the conversation at dinner inevitably centered around everyone's personal studies. Alison found it interesting at first but after an hour her interest began to wane. A half an hour later, when the second round of platters were brought out, it became apparent that meals on Tremond were very long, drawn out events. The Doctor seemed to be enjoying himself though, he had the attention of half the table. Energetically he explained to Kasin his own personal theory on antigravity generation and rotating white holes. He waved his fork, with what looked like a piece of potato on it, by way of visual demonstration. Just as he was finishing he made a quick, almost salute like gesture, and the "potato" went flying over the heads of four other diners.

"My apologies" the Doctor called down to the other end of the table.

"No need Doctor" said Kasin "enthusiasm is never frowned on here." He turned to the other guests "Please do try the wine everyone, it's one of my personal favorites."

The Doctor placed his fork back on the table and lifted the goblet. "Great learning" he said.

"Great learning" everyone answered.

As the Doctor sipped his wine Aril slid her chair closer to his. "I think your theory is fascinating" she said softly. She placed her hand over his.

The Doctor nearly choked on his drink. Alison deftly hid her smile behind her own cup and pursed her lips together to keep from laughing. "Well, yes, thank you." he responded, quickly moving his hand. He turned to Kasin "On another topic, there was something I wanted to ask you about."

"And that is"

"Well, on the tour you told me that there were over six thousand natives of Tremond working in this tower alone."

"Indeed, ten extended families run this particular facility."

"So you said, though I did find it curious that there aren't any children here."

Alison put down her wine"Now that I think on it you're right" she said "I haven't seen a single child here who wasn't a visitor."

"Ah yes" said Kasin "this is a recent development, the children are housed separately from the general populous."

"For what reason" asked the Doctor.

"Well as you know the mind of a child is far more malleable than that of an adult. There is a window of opportunity between the ages of five and ten were a childs learning potential is highest. We start the children on an intensive program of study at an early age, keeping them separate simply reduces unnecessary distractions."

"You mean they don't ever see their families" asked Alison.

"Oh no... they are permitted to visit their parents once every month" Kasin responded.

"And how long has this been going on" said the Doctor.

"Only in the last ten years" Kasin replied "so far the program has had phenomenal results. You see, we found that when the children interface directly with the source, they retain the knowledge for longer periods of time than adults. In some cases permanently."

"Some would say that children should be allowed to develop their own thought patterns" the Doctor said sharply "particularly during their formative years when they're just beginning to discover who they are."

"Doctor you worry for no reason, I have seen the children on their visiting days and they are as happy and healthy as any of the children on Tremond before the program was implemented. And just think, these children will never have to struggle with their studies. Language, history, mathematics, all knowledge can be instantly implanted without effort."

"I see, but as you said the program has only been active for ten years, the final results of this experiment are yet to be seen."

"I have every faith that the... "experiment" as you called it, will be successful. We are not barbarians Doctor. If for one moment we thought that the children were in danger we would end the program immediately. You must believe that."

"Of course." the Doctor stood up "Well, I think I'll step outside and take in some fresh air."

"I'll go with you." said Alison."

"Neither of you will be staying for the third course then" asked Kasin.

"No" said the Doctor as he set down his goblet" I think we've had enough for the night."

And with that, they left the dining hall.


	3. Enter the Child

The Doctor and Alison leaned on a guardrail overlooking the central precipice. Before them stood the great central pillar. Above and below them, level upon level of the tower teamed with activity.

"I can't help saying it," began Alison "this place is weird. I mean, I'm all for higher learning, but these people..." she waved her hand indicating the myriad of guests and Overseers moving from place to place. "They're obsessed. And what they put their children through..."

"We may not like it, but it's not for us to judge" the Doctor cut in "considering their history this really shouldn't have surprised me."

"What do you mean? I didn't find anything in the database like this."

"Well, the Overseers have lived with this system for quite some time, they've almost a symbiotic relationship with it. Even when their elders approach the moment of death their memories and experiences are added to the collection. Perhaps they consider the new program an extension of that, a sort of communion with the spirits of their ancestors."

"Oh yeah, I saw that. They consider it the afterlife don't they? They think they live on consciously in the data core. But that isn't possible is it?"

The Doctor was about to speak when two Overseers began walking in their direction. He waited quietly until they had passed, then leaned in toward Alison and spoke in a hushed tone, careful not to be overheard.

"No. Their technology simply isn't that advanced. The knowledge and memories are retained, but the essence of the individual is lost."

"Thank goodness for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's horrible. I can't even imagine living like that. What's the point of being alive if you can't feel alive."

"I tend to agree."

A cool ripple of air moved up from the lower levels.

"We don't have to stay here do we?" asked Alison.

"No, we can leave right now if you like."

"I think I would."

Just as they were turning to leave, Kasin approached. "Doctor you left in such a hurry, I hope we didn't offend you in any way."

"No, no, just needed to stretch my legs, good for the digestion you know."

"I'm glad to hear it. I had hoped to show you the area where the children stay... so you can see that they are in fact well cared for. I wouldn't want you leaving with a bad impression of us."

"Are you certain my presence wouldn't be too much of a distraction?"

"I think in your case we could bend the rules a little. Are you interested?"

The Doctor turned to Alison. "Do you mind if we stay just a bit longer?"

She shrugged, "I suppose I could continue my search in one of the seeker rooms."

"Good, When I get finished I'll look for you there."

With a new exuberance in his step the Doctor followed Kasin along the promenade. Closing her eyes, Alison leaned further out over the guardrail enjoying the wafting breeze. When she opened them, she spied a woman through a window on the other side of the level. The woman was leaning into an alcove and two Overseers were helping to attach cables to her head. "Like I said," Alison muttered "weird."

The Doctor watched as two children played tug of war with an eight legged ragdoll. The room Kasin had brought him to had at least twenty children of the Overseers. Some sat at a long table at the end of the room, engaged with studies. Others sat on the floor in huddled groups talking amongst themselves. And four were playing with various toys.

"So they are allowed some free time." said the Doctor.

"Of course" Kasin replied, "their study sessions are longer, more intense, than the adults, but the children choose when they will study and when they will play. It was found that the program truly progressed when the children were allowed this option, in fact their retention of information generally increased."

"Well, they certainly seem normal enough." the Doctor smiled.

The fight over the ragdoll ended when it finally tore, both children released the doll and moved on to more interesting toys.

Alison had gotten bored with Tremonds history. The earliest information she could find seemed to be more mythical than plausible. Instead she busied herself with studying the structure of the towers.

"They're all joined," Alison whispered to herself "which makes sense if it's a giant computer... but it doesn't say where... or how."

"Would you like to see how it works?"

Alison spun around. Next to her stood a little girl. She had an angelic, smiling face that was half hidden under a mop of shining brown curls, She looked only eight years old.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in." said Alison.

"That's good!" said the girl "I was trying to be very quiet." she leaned in toward Alison conspiratorially "You see, I'm not supposed to be out right now."

"Oh really?" Alison laughed "What's your name?"

"Lileet"

"Aren't you worried you're going to get caught Lileet?"

"I never have been. I know this whole place... I can show you what you're looking for."

"What do you mean?"

"I can show you the source, that's what you're looking for, isn't it?"

Alison looked back to the field hovering before her. "Well I haven't been having much luck with this."

"No, you wouldn't, they don't tell outsiders everything you know. It wouldn't take long."

Alison thought about it. "Well the Doctor's with Kasin, and they're bound to get talking... all right" she finally said "why not?"

Lileet put out her hand, Alison took it and walked with her into the hall.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Alison "I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me."

"So the children interface directly with the data core and manage to retain memory of it, fascinating," the Doctor examined the discarded ragdoll "but how did it all get started, who's idea was it to implement the program?"

"That is the marvel of it Doctor, the directive came from the source itself."

"What!" the Doctor started, "you mean it spoke with you?"

"Of course, it began communication with us about fifteen years ago. We were absolutely ecstatic, as you can imagine."

"No, no, no" the Doctor muttered. He put his hand to his head as if struck by a sudden headache. "Just once! Just once I'd like to go someplace where..." he stopped and looked at Kasin "are you certain of this? This wasn't just some glitch which your people interpreted as communication..."

"Doctor we've been waiting for the source to speak with us for hundreds of years, I assure you there was no mistake. And when it requested communion with our children... well, we could hardly refuse, and the results have only benefited us..."

"Kasin, you're an intelligent man, you must know that your ancestors do not live on in this machine."

"Doctor, if you please," Kasin took the Doctor by the arm and led him out of the room and away from the children's sector. They continued walking down the hall. "what else could it possibly be?"

"I don't know, but trust me when I tell you that it isn't what you think. Someone could be manipulating the data core. You must stop the program immediately!"

"I can't do that, it would require a vote from every family, and of course the issue must be deliberated first..."

"Typical" the Doctor grumbled.

"Patience Doctor please! We're not even certain that there's an actual threat."

"Patience!" the Doctor shouted "I've wasted just about all the patience I have on people like you, on planets like this... bureaucratic red tape! Fine, deliberate all you want, cast your votes, I'm going."

"Doctor I... I'm sorry, this is the way things are here." Kasin looked embarrassed "At least let me run a scan for your friend. If you insist on leaving us, I can locate her far faster than you could searching the seekers rooms."

"Very well." the Doctor agreed. Kasin went to a section of wall and pressed a hidden pressure plate. A panel slid back revealing an interactive map of the tower. Each level of the structure appeared on a screen as Kasin scanned them.

"Oh dear," Kasin said as he finished the last level. "She doesn't appear to be in the building."

"Of course." the Doctor fumed.

"I wouldn't be overly concerned, she probably finished her search and returned to your transport, there should be a record of her leaving at the gate."

"I certainly hope so." The Doctor turned and stalked down the hallway.

Kasin pressed a button on the open panel. "Aril, please call together the family heads, there is something we need to discuss."


	4. A Meeting of the Minds

"Lileet, are you sure you know where you're going"

"Of course, I come here all the time." the girl replied.

Alison could easily believe that she did. In the past half hour the girl had led her expertly through five of the lower levels without once having been detected by Overseers. They continued to head downward. Finally they entered into a service area that was obviously not open to the general public. At first they were sneaking past people in the familiar black robes that Alison had seen at dinner, but eventually the halls were empty and they could move freely through them.

"Where are we exactly" asked Alison

"Underground" said Lileet "most people don't come down this far, the towers are all connected this way, I doubt most of the Overseers even know how it all works anymore... well, except for the very old ones."

"But you do"

"Yes" she nodded happily "look, we're almost there."

At the end of the hall loomed a large metal door. In front of it stood an armed, and very bored looking guard.

"Just keep walking" Lileet said "he'll let us in."

"What"

Just then the guard caught sight of them. "No one's allowed down here Miss, I'm afraid you'll have to leave"

"Oh, sorry" said Alison, now thoroughly confused, but the little girl continued toward him as though she hadn't heard. Alison moved forward to grab Lileets arm. "We've been caught" she whispered "time to go." The girl wouldn't budge. The puzzled guard began moving toward them. "Were going now" Alison called out to him"we just got lost." Alison started to drag Lileet away, but as she turned she saw two more children walking from the direction they'd just come. Then three, then five. Child after child filed into the area, blocking any means of escape. Their smiling faces watched Alison intently.

"What is this" gasped Alison. She turned to look back at the guard. He was now only inches from her and clearly as confused as she was.

"You can't bring children down here" he said as he scanned the growing crowd. "I'll have to call the Overseers if..." then he suddenly stopped. His eyes widened, he dropped his pistol to the floor and clutched his head. For a moment they both stood there in stunned silence, then he started to scream.

"What is it" cried Alison"what's wrong with you" She grabbed his arms and tried to hold him up as he slipped slowly to the floor. Trickles of blood oozed from the mans eyes. Finally he stopped screaming. His body convulsed slightly, then he tightened into a fetal position and stopped moving.

Several giggles welled up from the children. Alison felt the guards neck for a pulse. She found none. "What did you do to him" she screamed.

"It's ok, we can go in now." Lileet said sweetly.

Alison stood up and braced herself to push through the children, but before she could take a step forward, a strange ringing sound reverberated in her ears. Her body grew cold as the ringing grew louder. She struggled to move, but her muscles tightened involuntarily. The ringing went on and on until Alison felt her head would split open. Then suddenly the sound stopped. Her muscles relaxed and she felt herself collapse gracelessly to the floor. The children moved closer. Alison looked up into their curious faces, which were quickly becoming blurred and distant.

"It's all right" said Lileet as she knelt beside Alison and patted her gently on the forehead "we can carry you."

And Alison slipped into unconsciousness.

-

The Doctor pushed through a group of people gathered at the entry gate. A single, rather overworked looking Overseer, greeted him.

"Great learning visitor. If you will please wait your turn. I was helping these people first."

"I just need you to check your exit records." the Doctor insisted.

"Have you lost someone? You need only use one of our seeker rooms to run a scan of the building..."

"It's been done, she isn't in the tower, why do you think I came all the way down here"

"Well if she's not in the building, then she's obviously left" the Overseer said smugly "why bother with checking the records" he turned back to the impatient crowd.

"Just a sneaking suspicion" the Doctor said darkly "check it now... her name is Alison Cheney..."

The Overseer turned back to him, at first he looked as though he would argue, but something in the Doctors manner made him stop. He turned to the gate monitor and scanned a list of names. "There's no record of her having left, you must have been mistaken about the scan Sir."

"Overseer Kasin ran the scan himself."

The Overseers eyes rolled in annoyance. He cleared the screen and ran a second scan. Level after level flashed in front of them. His face fell as he finished the last three levels. "I... can't seem to find her, but there is a definite record of her having arrived" he paused and turned back to the Doctor "I can't explain it."

-

Alison awoke to a faint humming noise. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at the ceiling of an unfamiliar room. A cold chill rose up from beneath her and she realized she was laying on some sort of metal slab. Glancing down, she wiggled her arms and legs but found them held fast with woven metal straps. She tried to sit up but found her head too heavy to lift.

"Lileet... where are you... when I find you..." Alison breathed.

"There is no need for alarm, the children have left."

"Who is that" Alison strained to turn her head, she heard the scraping sound of metal on metal. "Cables"

"I have a proposition for you" the voice continued.

"I'm not interested"

With a great deal of effort she wrenched her neck to the right. She could see the door Lileet had led her to shrouded in a humming blue haze. A force field, she thought. Then straining to the left... she gasped. At the back of the room, clinging to the wall was a hemisphere of pulsing yellow light, extending out from it, eight yellow tendrils glowed fiercely. The whole thing seemed to be encased in glass, it's glowing insides bubbling and churning.

"Do not be frightened by my physical appearance" it said.

"What are you"

"The one you were seeking. The one called source."

"I didn't come alone" Alison started "people will be looking for me."

"Indeed, this is expected" it spoke patiently as if talking to a child.

"What do you want from me"

"I require a physical form, my own has become... limited. Your brain scan indicated a heightened capacity for memory retention. I wish to test this. If your brain can permanently maintain my memories... my knowledge, then I will irradicate your synaptic patterns and implant my own. But I must be certain before I risk myself."

"A direct interface" said Alison angrily "so why are we still talking"

"I require your cooperation" there was a pause.

"You mean I have to be willing for it to work" she laughed "good luck with that"

"You will not allow the interface" it seemed confused.

"No."

"The air grew silent and heavy. The light from the source dimmed from yellow to a deep amber, it's churning increased.

"You will decide otherwise."


	5. Consensus

The Doctor went back to the original seeker room Aril had brought them to. He couldn't be certain that Alison had returned to that particular room, but it was the closest one to the dining hall and the most promising place to start searching for her. There were no people in the room, but one of the vertical fields had been left active. An image of the tower in cross section hovered in the field.

"And just what were you looking at" he murmured to himself.

In little time, he was able to manipulate the image. He examined each floor and all the possible ways Alison could have left the building. It quickly became apparent that the map was incomplete.

"Useless..." he growled. He started to leave the room when the panel chimed loudly. He spun around. The image in the field vanished, in it's place a three dimensional map appeared. It rotated silently in the field, it was a map of the lowest level, and branching off of that, a pathway running beneath the tower. He reached up to trace the path with a finger, but the moment he touched it the image rippled and faded. In it's place an image of Alison appeared, then the field winked out of existence.

"I don't suppose you could be more obvious"

The Doctor left the seeker room and headed for the lower levels.

-

Two long tables had been arranged in the main hall. Overseers crowded the room, most talking in hushed tones. A questioning aura hung in the air. Kasin had arranged for the two pale blue runners that now graced the tables, a sign that the meeting was of some importance. Every family head had been summoned this time, not just the ten eldest which was the usual practice. Something was obviously amiss. Kasin called for quiet and the throng of Overseers took their seats. Kasin stood at the end of the two tables with Aril at his side.

"I thank you all for coming on such short notice, great learning to you." Kasin said.

"Great learning." the group echoed.

"I have called you here to discuss the children's program."

"Not this again Kasin." a middle aged Overseer interrupted.

"Many of you have expressed doubts about the program in the past" continued Kasin "and it has recently been brought to my attention that the program may have been... tampered with."

A hushed murmur rose up from the assembled Overseers.

"Who suggested this" a voice called from the back of the table.

"A guest." Kasin said with hesitation "Many of you have already met him, he calls himself the Doctor."

"At dinner..." a female Overseer confirmed "yes I remember, a brilliant man, but an outsider."

"True" Kasin continued "but sometimes those on the outside of an issue can see it more clearly. I trust this man, I believe it is time we questioned the source."

"We have been forbidden to pose questions on the sources intent in this matter" the same female answered "have you no faith Kasin"

"Indeed" he replied "but not blind faith. The source has been programmed with the memories and experiences of our ancestors, and as honored as those individuals are, they were not infallible. Perhaps the source could have been manipulated, we all know that it has been in contact with millions of minds... most of them alien. We can not be certain of it's true motivation."

"Are you suggesting a direct line of questioning" a young Overseer asked.

"No" replied Kasin "as has been said, that is forbidden. I was thinking of something a little more invasive. One of us should attempt a direct interface with an intent to retrieve specific information on the children's program. This, in itself, has not strictly been forbidden."

An low grumble rose from the tables.

"How is that any different" an angry voice shouted.

"Surely the source meant that no inquiries were allowed" another voice started.

"Just because it was not specifically stated..." a third bellowed.

The conversation degenerated into a shouting match. Aril and a few of Kasins supporters defended him valiantly but it soon became apparent that the suggestion would be over ruled. Kasin backed slowly from the room, his presence now barely noticed. The Doctor had been right, and there was only one thing left to do.

-

It didn't take the Doctor long to find his way to the source. The path had appeared only briefly on the map, but the dead guard laying in front of the door only confirmed he was in the right area. He bent to examine the man.

"Some sort of ocular hemorrhage, but how" he retrieved the discarded pistol. The energy cell was fully charged, the gun had not been fired. Behind him he heard a soft click. Dropping the weapon to the floor, he turned to see the metal door slowly swing open. Beyond it, behind an eerie blue haze, lay Alison. He saw her labor to move her head to face him. Desperation played across her features as her lips mouthed the words "stay back" but no sound passed through the humming blue barrier.

"Your friend has arrived" the source intoned "just as you said he would."

"Leave him alone" Alison shouted angrily.

The force field dropped and the Doctor quickly stepped inside. He rushed to Alison's side and began to pull at the straps holding her.

"Doctor you've got to get out of here" she cried.

"I'm not leaving you here"

"But you don't know what's going on"

"I have a pretty good idea" he gasped as he struggled with the strap "I just received the invite."

A loud crack sounded in the air and Alison felt one of her ankles released from the metal. "The cables" Alison cried out "get the cables off my head"

The Doctor began working on the cables but suddenly stopped. He stood silently. Alison watched as his eyes dilated and became unfocused.

"Get out of here" she screamed, but he didn't seem to hear her. He staggered two steps back, then fell to his knees.

"What are you doing to him" asked Alison.

"I am subjecting his brain to a radio wave frequency of roughly 2,500 megahertz" the source replied calmly " I believe you call them microwaves."

"Stop" she called out.

"He is particularly resilient" the source continued, it sounded impressed. "I estimate ten minutes until total brain decimation."

"Stop it, stop it now, I agree... do you hear me? I agree.

The Doctor collapsed to the floor out of Alisons view. She lay quietly, listening for the sound of his breathing. She could just hear him over the churning of the source.

"Will he be all right" she whispered.

"He will recover" it replied.

"He'd better" she said venomously

"Shall we begin" it asked "I will first transfer my knowledge into your brain. If in this initial transfer you are able to retain the information, I will then proceed to..."

"Skip the preamble" Alison snapped "just get it over with."

"Agreed." it answered. The yellow hemisphere of light grew in intensity until it glowed a fiery white. Alison clamped her eyes shut. In the back of her head a strange burning sensation began building. It spread slowly up her scalp and then down her face. Somewhere beyond her terror she realized that it felt very much like being warmed too long by the sun. Just as she was becoming accustomed to the sensation, a flood of images entered her mind. At first it was like watching a surreal slide show. Then the images became more intense, they surged into her mind with a speed she couldn't comprehend. The heat in her face grew till she felt as though she were on fire. Straining against the straps, she started to scream.


	6. An Expedient Escape

Kasin entered his office. The elaborate surroundings seemed ridiculous to him now, it was all very appropriate for someone of his authority, but at the moment he felt as if he had none. He crossed the room and opened a panel in the far wall. Inside a small recess hung several silver cables, dusty with disuse. He examined them thoughtfully.

"Do you really mean to do this Grandfather"

Kasin turned to find Aril standing in the doorway.

"It seems we have little choice" he sighed "I had questioned the program from the very beginning. For years I've tried to convince myself" he smiled "and to think I had almost succeeded." He looked into her trusting eyes "Is it too much to ask for more information... to question it's intent"

"You know I'll support you in whatever you do." she said reassuringly

Kasin turned the cable in his hand, it flexed slowly like a wakening snake. "It is time we knew the truth, whether for good or bad, we can no longer remain in ignorance."

"Grandfather, let me do this for you" Aril said suddenly.

"No child, this is my task. I raised the concern, I will deal with the consequences."

"But your reputation" she said as she crossed the room "and your health is not what it once was."

"My health is my health, there is little that can be done about it now..."

"You have never interfaced with the source" she said while taking the cables from his hands. "I have, let me do the search. Chances are our fears are baseless, but should there be ill intent I am far more capable of dealing with it."

Kasin stood silently, reluctant to agree.

"You know this to be true Grandfather, please let me help."

"All right" he finally said "I have never had any luck arguing with you."

"You monitor me" she said as she began attaching the cable ends "if there is any sign of danger disconnect the system."

"Of course..." he said reassuringly "please be careful."

Aril eased carefully into the recess. Focusing her thoughts on the search, she closed her eyes.

-

The Doctor awoke to the sound of the source quietly bubbling to itself. He found he could move his limbs and attempted to slowly sit upright, his effort was rewarded with immediate pain. "Well at least I know how the guard died." he muttered. A stinging sensation radiated from his skull as he pulled himself to his feet. It was quiet now, the source hung menacingly on the far wall but it's color was now a dull orange, and for the most part it seemed to be inactive. Alison still lay on the table, her eyes open, her face flushed. The Doctor quickly broke the remaining straps and began removing the cables when she became aware of him.

"There you are." she said weakly.

"It's all right, you're almost out of this."

"Is it finished" her eyes wandered aimlessly about the room.

"I'm not sure what happened, but something seems to have distracted the computer" he detached the last cable from her head"I'm getting you out of here while we still have time."

Gently helping her to sit up, he braced her limp frame and quickly walked with her from the room. Alison moved dizzily on her feet, and as they exited she tripped over the dead guard, slipping from the Doctors grasp. For a moment she simply lay there staring distractedly into the guards glazed eyes, then she noticed the discarded pistol. As the Doctor lifted her from the floor she reached a trembling hand for it. The cold weight of the gun felt reassuring and she griped it tightly. The weapon, and the motion of the Doctor running as he carried her were the last things she was aware of.

-

Kasin watched Aril intently. So far all seemed normal, her breathing had not changed. He carefully clasped one of her wrists, her pulse rate remained even. The only sign that she was even conscious was the steady quiver of her eyelids. He could only guess at what she was seeing, but so long as there was eye movement it was certain that the search was proceeding normally. Kasin released her arm. Several minutes passed uneventfully, then suddenly Arils lips began to move. Her brow furrowed in concentration, and her face began to flush a crimson red.

"Aril, can you hear me" Kasin called to her, but she gave no response. Her lips formed silent words now, her eyes fluttered open, unseeing. He quickly turned her body in the alclove and grasped at the writhing cables. A lightning like crackle of blue light surged from the wall and through the metal. Kasin jumped back instinctively as the shock seared his fingertips. Arils body stiffened as the current ebbed through her. The muscles in her face twitched spasmodically.

"Grandfather... " she croaked"complete memory transfer successful, but he has taken her, she must be returned... she will be returned."

Then it was over. The light vanished and the girls body went slack. Her slight frame still hanging limply from the cable ends. Kasin tore the the burning metal from her and she fell lifeless into his arms.

-

The Doctor raced up the passageway heedless of whoever stood in his way. He nearly collided with a group of Overseers milling about in the hall.

"Visitor, you are not allowed down here" one of them shouted, but the Doctor ran on.

As he reached the ground level and was moving toward the exit, a siren sounded. The central pillar lit up brightly as a visual field formed over it's surface. The Doctor hesitated, as his and the eyes of every Overseer moved to the spectacle. In the field an image of Alison formed. The siren stopped and a voice took it's place.

"The visitor Alison Cheney must be apprehended, her presence is required, all searches will cease until this objective is carried out..."

Visitors and Overseers moved to the pillar as the message repeated itself.

The Doctor recovered his senses and ran to the main exit. The Overseer in charge of it had already wandered from his post to ogle at the newly formed field. As he pushed his way through a throng of visitors the Doctor spied the control panel for the scanning grid. Relaxing his grip on Alison he pressed a series of buttons on the panels surface. The lights on the exit winked out.

"The Doctor has left the building." he whispered as he ran with Alison through the door.


	7. Kettles and Kipling

The Doctor stumbled into the Tardis and quickly, but gently, set Alison on the floor. He moved to the console and pulled a lever. The tardis door clamped shut behind them.

He let out a sigh and his shoulders finally relaxed into a gentle slump.

"That was too close." he said. He turned back toward the spot on the floor where he had left Alison, only to find she was no longer there. "

"Ali..." he began, but then he saw her. Across the console at the far side of the room she stood, shaking, exhausted, and holding the guards pistol in her trembling hands as if uncertain what to do with it. "Alison." the Doctor said as calmly as this new surprise would allow "are you all right" Her gaze left the weapon in her hands and rested on the Doctors concerned features. Her eyes were confused and unfocused, her breathing quickened into short desperate gasps.

The Doctor took several steps around the console toward her, but stopped frozen in place when he suddenly found the pistol she was holding trained on his head.

"Do you know you I am" the Doctor began, as he spoke he raised both of his hands upward at head level, with the palms out in a gesture of defenselessness.

"Yes" she responded in a pained hiss. Her arms stiffened and extended out further, unwilling to lower the pistol.

"What happened to you" the Doctor whispered while taking a slow, tentative step closer. The pistol followed him as he moved.

"Calmly now" he said, trying to reassure her "tell me what you remember." For a moment her eyes left him and seemed to focus on the Tardis console.

"Memory... transfer.." her voice trailed away.

"I see" he said, his voice steady. Slowly he took another step toward her.

"It said it couldn't risk itself until it knew... it planned to take over my body" Alison shuddered as she spoke and the weapon began to droop in her hands. The Doctor paused, he was now less than five feet from her, but he made no sudden moves.

"What happened afterward" he asked "can you remember that"

"No" she screamed, she released the pistol which clattered noisily to the Tardis floor. Clasping each of her hands to the side of her head she fell clumsily to her knees.

With one swift movement the Doctor knelt down beside her and tossed the weapon skittering across the floor. Grasping her arms the Doctor shook her slightly"Alison, look at me, you've got to try to focus on who you are." She whimpered weakly but refused to look up. "Try to concentrate... You were born on Earth... remember! You once told me your favorite painting was Starry Night by van Gogh..."

"Stop" Alison suddenly cried out, her hands shrinking into tight fists. "Can't... too many thoughts in my head, too many... lives"

"Then try to focus on something recent." the Doctor insisted, and inspiration hit him"The book.. Kipling... you were reading it this morning, try to remember something from that."

For a moment her shaking seemed to subside and her breathing evened out. Slowly she lowered her hands to the floor to steady herself. "We had a kettle; we let it leak..." she recited unsteadily.

"That's it" the Doctor nodded, concentrate on the words."

Alison looked up at him now"Our not repairing made it worse... We haven't had any tea for a week... The bottom is out of the universe..."

"Good" the Doctor smiled "keep it up."

She began the verse again, this time faster and in a whisper, but halfway through she stopped. With one sharp intake of breath her eyes rolled back, and she collapsed helplessly onto her side. Catching her, the doctor lowered her gently to the floor. He pressed two fingers to the side of her neck. Her heart beat felt strained and irregular.

"Its going to be all right" he muttered darkly "I'll find a way to fix this." He stood up, and began looking around the Tardis. "For now its just as well that you're unconscious." He crossed the console room and opened a roundel in the wall.

-

Alison awoke to a strange floating sensation. She opened her eyes. Above her hung the ceiling of the Tardis console room. She smiled, she couldn't feel the floor beneath her yet she knew it must be there. Funny, she thought, why would I be lying on the floor? Her mind wandered. She knew she should get up but found she didn't want to, she'd never felt so relaxed. She closed her eyes once more. "Who cares what people think" she murmured "I'm comfortable and I'm not moving". She was about to drift into sleep when she noticed that something was touching her head. She tried to ignore it but found that she couldn't She reached a hand to brush the offending object away. Her fingertips touched cold metal.

Alisons eyes snapped open. She snatched the object and pulled it easily from her head. She found herself staring at an awkwardly shaped silver crescent "What is this" she said aloud. She sat up abruptly, and felt as though she were going to fly off the floor with the movement.

"Thank goodness you're awake" The Doctor knelt beside her, and took the crescent from her hand "It's a synaptic trace inhibitor, and at the moment it's the only thing that's allowing you to think clearly." He placed it back on her head.

"I don't want to wear that naff looking thing." she argued.

"It stays on, at least for another hour or so." He looked at her with concern "Alison, do you remember what happened"

Alison instinctively touched the side of her head. "I remember you were in danger, it was attacking you, I agreed to the transference..." she paused in thought "then there were... these people, millions of them, all living in my head." She looked up at him "How did you do it, how did you erase all those memories"

"I didn't" he said regretfully "I couldn't, not without destroying your own. I simply blocked them, I set the inhibitor to dull the newly formed synaptic pathways leaving the more familiar ones intact. In another hour the effect should be permanent. He handed her a drink. Alison took the mug gratefully, the sides felt warm to the touch.

The Doctor stood back up. Clasping his hands behind his back, he walked toward the console

"Alison, what you did back there..."

"Don't worry about it, you saved my life before remember."

He spun around quickly to face her. "I was hardly going to thank you, what you did was the most reckless... irresponsible..."

"You're welcome" she said distractedly. She held the drink close to her, cupping it with both palms. Slowly she sipped it. A look of disgust crossed her face. "What is this"

"Mexican hot chocolate."

"It tastes like dishwater."

"Well I had to choose something strong or you might not have tasted it at all, in any case the caffeine should help. It may be awhile before you feel completely normal."

"Is this a side effect of the inhibitor"

"Yes, you're probably feeling some sensory disconnection, perhaps even some mild euphoria."

"You can say that again." she muttered happily and took another sip.

The Master walked into the console room. "And how is our patient" he asked.

"Better now" the Doctor answered "she's awake." He pulled a lever on the console and the Tardis door opened. "I'm going back to the tower to find Kasin" he turned to the Master "you keep her awake and mentally active."

"Oh I think I can just about handle that" the Master replied, irritation blatantly obvious in his voice.

"You're going back out there..." asked Alison "after what that thing tried to do to you"

"Indeed Doctor" the Master began "perhaps we should be on our way, after all the Overseers created this little problem, it is their responsibility."

"There's nothing I'd like more than to leave the Overseers and their glorified lava lamp far behind me" the Doctor answered "but one man has already been killed... and I doubt he'll be the last." He turned and strode from the tardis. The door shut silently behind him.

"Well that's that then." Alison sighed"do you think he'll be long"

"My dear Miss Cheney, I am absolutely certain of it." he turned to face her "In the meanwhile it seems we have some time to kill, and as I'm supposed to keep you mentally active... perhaps a game of chess"


	8. Captives in Crystal

Overseers ran about frantically as the Doctor entered the tower. Visitors crowded the ground level. With no further searches permitted, and the Overseers stressed and confused, the tower had taken on a hopeless sort of atmosphere. Like rats abandoning a sinking ship, visitors were leaving the tower in droves. Overhearing snatches of worried conversation, the Doctor discovered that the guards body had been found by one of the elder Overseers, and worse yet, one of the Overseers themselves had been killed in a forbidden interface. The image of Alison still radiated from the central pillar. The Doctor watched the pillar intently to see if his image would appear, but the field never changed.

"You know I think I find that rather insulting." he muttered.

The Doctor went straight for the nearest seeker room and scanned for Kasin. Before long he had located him in his private office. Why the old Overseer had been excluded from the search for Alison was unclear. The Doctor went straight for that level, located Kasins office, and knocked on his door. The door slid open but the Doctor saw no one in the room. From an open panel on the wall hung several cables. Along the back wall, behind a large, elegantly decorated desk, was a single high backed chair. It faced away from the room.

"Kasin are you there"

"She's gone you know." Kasin replied.

"Who... Aril? She attempted the interface"

"Yes... it should have been me." the old man said as he turned his chair to face the Doctor.

"I'm sorry Kasin." the Doctor walked to the cables and examined the blackened ends "What have the Overseers done about it"

"Nothing" said Kasin "it was forbidden, they have even insinuated her involvement in the death of the guard."

"Imbeciles"

Kasins head drooped forward, his chin resting lightly on his chest. The Doctor had never seen a man look so tired, but there was a fire burning low in the old mans eyes. "I will find the one that did this" he said with determination "I will find the one who corrupted the source."

"I'm afraid we already have" the Doctor held up a cable end toward Kasin "this was a defensive act, the source was protecting itself."

"But you said it was not possible for my people..."

"It isn't, these aren't your people Kasin, just their thoughts and memories buzzing around in a machine mind. It's become intelligent. You've fed it on the thought patterns of millions of minds, allowed it to extend itself out. From the data core, to the energy shell, and finally into the minds of your children. They've become an extension of it's will, but even that isn't enough."

"It's after your friend."

"Yes. It conducted a complete memory transfer on her, and I doubt she's the first person it's experimented on."

Kasin stood slowly, he seemed to have renewed strength. "It must be stopped. Though my people will be of little help, despite it's strange request they still feel that the source is infallible."

"Can your scanners show us the room the source is in"

"No, viewing the source was forbidden long ago. We're simply not set up for it, and the guards have been increased at the door, no one is permitted in."

"Well, the scanners on my ship can." the Doctor moved to the door "Why don't we have a look" Kasin nodded and followed the Doctor out of the room.

-

The Doctor and Kasin walked through the Tardis door. Kasin paused at the entry and gazed in confusion at the newfound surroundings. Near the console, seated at a small table across from each other, were the Master and Alison. On the table sat a well worn chess set. Both players stood to attention as the Doctor entered.

"Don't tell me, you've found another lost soul that needs looking after." the Master said.

The Doctors eyes narrowed "If you've got anything useful to say..."

"Miss Chaneys mind has been kept active, as you requested. We removed the inhibitor twenty minutes ago though she is still not quite her old self."

"I won three times" Alison chimed in happily "I never really liked this game before".

"Yes" said the Master with the slightest hint of frustration in his voice "apparently being separated from her senses has made chess something of a zen like experience."

"The side effects of the inhibitor will pass with time." The Doctor indicated the elderly man"This is Overseer Kasin" Kasin drew his attention away from the strange new environment and bowed his head in greeting. The Doctor moved to the console and activated the view screen. The image of the familiar metal door appeared, only this time twenty guards stood before it. He made some adjustments on the console and the door disappeared. In it's place was the source. It bubbled and pulsed with a bright yellow light. "Kasin, is there anyway you know of to shut it down remotely"

"I don't believe so" Kasin answered "it was created to be self perpetuating."

"If we could shut it down and excise it from the system would your people be able to run the tower manually"

"That knowledge is not wholly lost to us, I believe it is possible. We would be as we were before the source was created."

"What exactly did you have in mind" the Master asked.

"If we direct a strong enough static energy pulse at the source it might be enough to disable it. Then we could disconnect it from the system."

"What about the guards" asked Alison.

"I think once the power is out and nothing functions they might see their way to letting us in." the Doctor answered.

Kasin nodded "the room would have to be opened... to find out what had gone wrong at least."

The Doctor shifted to another position at the console "We'll try it." He pressed a series of buttons, and after a brief pause to look at the view screen, flipped a switch. The whole room pulsed with movement. The colors of the console room seemed to shift briefly, like the air over a fire. Then, with a low shudder, the room returned to normal. As they gazed at the screen they saw the light of the source go out, a few stray bubbles worked their way up the encased form, then it went still.

"It worked" said Alison.

The Doctor brought the image of the door up on the screen. The guards were still there, but now they were looking about with concern, their worried faces lit only by dim emergency lighting.

"Yes it seems it has" the Doctor responded. Then the light returned. The guards in the view screen were visibly relieved and stood at attention once more.

"Perhaps not" said the Master.

"Thank you, I did notice." the Doctor growled under his breath. He turned to Kasin "How exactly is the source integrated into the system"

Kasin pondered the question. "It is basically a liquid crystal medium, silicon in fact. The fluid encases a holographic memory device. It was quite an innovation in its time. It is able to use the entire volume of the recording medium for storage, instead of just the surface area."

"And does this liquid crystal run through the entire complex"

"Indeed, it circulates throughout, powering our lights... water..." Kasin stopped speaking as the Doctor scowled and slowly turned away from them all. The Master raised his eyebrows.

"But what does that mean" asked Alison.

"It means that that thing has the shelf life of lacquered spam" the Doctor shouted in frustration.

"Doctor" the Master was gazing at the view screen once more "there's something you should see."

The Doctor spun around. In the screen, children had begun to gather in the hall. The guards shifted nervously as more of them continued to file into the area. One of the guards was trying to convince the children to leave but suddenly stopped in midsentence. His jaw dropped open and he collapsed to the floor. The rest of the guards looked at each other in confusion but no one raised a weapon. The children moved forward several steps... and one by one the guards began to fall.


	9. Keeping the Faith

"I don't think it liked what you did." said Alison as they gazed at the scene before them. The children were moving through every level of the tower. Overseers fell indiscriminately. The people ran panicked along the promenades. The faces of the children were expressionless now, they made no sound, nor said anything as they moved. There was a fixed determination in their eyes as they swarmed through the complex.

"Look at them" said the Master as he scanned each level "scurrying around like ants, really Doctor, you never told me the natives of Tremond were so amusing."

"Could we do it again" asked Kasin "Perhaps a stronger pulse"

"It wouldn't work" the Doctor whispered as he took in the images flashing on the screen "we've lost the element of surprise. Even if we could manage it, the source is too well integrated, the power would be back up in no time."

"I don't think it knows who did it" said Alison "it seems to be striking out randomly."

"Oh, it knows" said the Doctor. On the view screen the central pillar was visible. And there, flashing intermittently with the image of Alison, was the Doctors face.

"Well, you certainly have it's attention" said the Master "now what"

The Doctor moved closer to the view screen "I don't understand it. I've just threatened its life, but it's still keeping partial focus on Alison. Why would it do that"

"You said it conducted a complete memory transfer on her, did you not" asked Kasin.

"Yes."

"Before Aril died she said the transfer had been successful " Kasins eyes lowered "I did not know what she meant at the time..."

"But none of that matters now" said Alison "those memories have been blocked."

"It does matter" the Doctor said suddenly, he turned to face her "You're the first subject to survive the experiment. The transfer must have been completed before Arils encounter with the source. If she hadn't stepped in you'd have been taken over by now. You're special to it. You're necessary for it's continuation... for it's... growth"

The Doctor switched off the view screen. "We have to stop it's attack on the Overseers." he turned to the Master "I'm going back into the tower, I need you to move the Tardis to the main hall in exactly forty five minutes."

"I'll go with you." said Kasin.

"No" said the Doctor "I need you to be in the Tardis when it materializes in the tower, Alison will come with me."

"I'll do anything I can to help." said Alison.

"Good" said the Doctor as he opened the Tardis door "you're going to be the bait."

-

Even before the Doctor and Alison had reached the grid they passed several terrified Overseers running from the tower. This time there was no one guarding the scanning grid as they passed through it. Bodies littered the walkways of the first level, but insofar they had seen no one alive. Then the sounds of screaming and pounding feet filtered down to them from the upper levels.

"Well at least some of them had sense enough to leave this place." said Alison helpfully.

As they reached the second level they could easily see children chasing Overseers on the other side. Gripping Alisons hand and scrambling through the hallways, the Doctor would pause every so often and peer along the corridors. Then they would start running again, the Doctor practically dragging Alison along behind him. The direction they were going seemed to change randomly.

"Would you mind telling me where we're going and what exactly it is you're looking for" Alison gasped for breath as he pulled her along.

"Wait" he said suddenly. They ducked quickly inside the entrance to a seeker room as a group of frightened Overseers, pursued by six children, streamed past. They waited until the noise had subsided.

"I think my head is starting to clear." Alison whispered.

"That would be the adrenaline."

"What is going on" she insisted.

"We shouldn't have to wait much longer" he answered.

"What"

The Doctor slowly stepped outside the seeker room into the now empty corridor He pointed silently to the other side of the level. Alison could see children there, but they had stopped chasing the Overseers. They stood perfectly still, as if they had forgotten what they were doing there in the first place. The tower had gone completely quiet. Whatever was happening on this level, thought Alison, it must be happening throughout the tower. Then, while she was watching, each child simultaneously turned to look straight at her. She gripped the Doctors arm tightly.

"Why aren't they doing anything" she asked "why do they just... stare"

"Give it time." the Doctor responded. Then a voice filled the level, a voice Alison was all too familiar with.

"The visitor Alison Cheney must be apprehended, her presence is required, her current location... second level, section 3C."

Alison waited for a sign from the Doctor that they should start moving again but he said nothing. He gazed out at the children with a mixture of curiosity and wariness playing across his features. For several minutes no one moved. Then the children turned slowly and walked together toward the entry to the first level. One by one they disappeared.

"They've gone" said Alison with relief.

"They're returning to the source."

"Then what was the point of the announcement, surely it doesn't think the remaining Overseers will..."

Alison didn't have time to finish her sentence, almost immediately the sound of running filled the air. The levels above them throbbed with the noise of Overseers moving down the corridors. Gazing up, Alison could see a mass of gray and black robed figures filling up the third level.

"What" Alison cried out in disbelief.

"I believe it's called blind devotion." the Doctor answered "Move"

And once again they were running.

-

"They're firing at us" Alison screamed as blast of blue light impacted with the wall just above the Doctors head.

"Actually, they're firing at me." the Doctor said as they ran "They have orders to capture you alive, I'm just here for target practice."

It seemed like they had been running for hours. Alisons breath burned in her lungs. Her limbs had grown weak and heavy, it was taking all of her energy to continue to move them. The Doctor didn't seem the least bit tired as they moved from one level to the next. The crowd of pursuers continued to grow.

"Good" the Doctor said as they finally managed to put some distance between themselves and the crazed mob "that should be all of them." And with that he ducked to the right down an empty hallway, Alison followed. The surroundings suddenly became familiar as they drew ever closer to the main hall. Reaching the entrance, the Doctor flung open the twin doors and pulled Alison inside.

"It won't take them long to reach us." Alison gasped for breath.

"That's what I'm counting on." he answered.

The long tables were still dressed from the last meeting, their stately coverings reaching all the way to the floor.

"Quick, hide" Lifting the corner of the cloth with one hand, the Doctor quickly guided Alison under the table with the other. He released the covering which fell back in place just as the first Overseers burst through the door.

"Welcome gentlemen... ladies" the Doctor said tersely

"Where is she" demanded the Overseer at the head of the growing pack. More Overseers continued to push their way into the hall behind him. Many were armed with pistols which they immediately aimed at the Doctor. "Speak outsider, I'll not ask again"

Just then, a pressurized grinding noise filled the air. The Overseers stepped back as the noise grew louder. Behind the first table, the air began to shift strangely and fill with an eerie blue colour. Above the coalescing box like shape, a light formed. Finally, as the noise churned to a close, the Tardis took shape before them.

"What is it" the lead Overseer gasped. Several others whispered in fear behind him.

The door of the Tardis opened and Overseer Kasin stepped from it into the light of the room.


	10. Exodus

Alison shivered beneath the table, she'd finally had time to catch her breath and now she simply waited. Outside she could hear Kasin and the other Overseers arguing. The Doctor hadn't said anything about how long she would have to wait, but with the angry crowd out there she wasn't planning to move anytime soon. The tablecloth rustled behind her. She shifted silently and turned to see what was causing it. The fabric lifted and a hand extended itself toward her, reaching as though to help her out. For a moment she waited, then she took the hand and was pulled quickly out from her hiding place and into the Tardis.

"Oh... it's you" she said as the Master helped her into the console room.

"Sorry to disappoint you." he answered.

"Well it's your own fault if you're not received well" she said "you know what they say about first impressions."

"Ah yes, I'm familiar with the Earth expression... you never get a second chance to make them."

"Completely untrue" said the Doctor as he strolled through the door.

"What's going on out there" asked Alison.

"Kasin is slowly winning them over I think, most of them are shell shocked and exhausted so it shouldn't be too difficult." he turned to the Master "That was a very impressive entrance."

"Well I'd been keeping an eye on the both of you" the Master answered "and exactly forty five minutes had passed. After I'd discerned what your plan was, I materialized the Tardis where I believed it would have the most impact... oh and where Miss Cheney could easily get to safety.

"Thank you." Alison said belatedly.

"However there is still one small problem" the Master continued "Even if your Overseer friend convinces the others to leave..."

"...the children" Alison finished his thought "Doctor how are we going to get them out of there"

The Doctor pondered this for a moment. He moved to the console and activated the view screen. Once again they saw the source, only now it glowed a fierce bright white. Before it, standing with their backs to it in a protective circle, stood the children. Their faces were haggard with dark circles under their eyes, their limbs were visibly trembling with fatigue, but their eyes shone back with a vacant stare. Whatever purpose they had in the beginning was now gone, they were simple automatons now.

"It's not going to give them up easily" said the Doctor "it considers them a part of itself, and we have no idea what kind of influence it has over them."

"Or indeed what kind of influence they have over it." said the Master.

"What are you getting at" asked the Doctor.

"Doctor, in each instance where the source has attempted to protect itself, hasn't it responded in much the same way as a child would... with overkill"

"Are you saying that the children are responsible for all of this" Alison asked incredulously.

"No, the source is definitely in control, that much is readily apparent. But it has permanently grafted their personalities unto its own. It may well be influenced by their subconscious impulses, their desires, and of course by the most defining characteristic of children, their greed."

"Greed" asked Alison.

"Of course" the Doctor interjected "an infant screams out when it needs to be fed, it doesn't do it out of malice, it does it to survive."

"And the source responds in like manner" said the Master "however it's caretakers have never told it no."

"And now it's too powerful, and far too dangerous." said the Doctor.

"But how does that help us" Alison interrupted.

"If the children can be given a different, more powerful incentive, something that appeals to their inmost nature..." the Doctor began "it might just be enough to break the connection." He opened the Tardis door and moved toward it. "Let's see how Kasin is getting along shall we? All this speculation will do no good if he can't convince the Overseers to abandon the tower."

-

The Doctor exited the Tardis and stationed himself in front of it. Kasin was still trying to convince his people. The Doctor chose not to interrupt Kasin, knowing full well that one of their own people would have more influence than an outsider. But he decided he should be there to help if the crowd turned ugly.

"How can we leave" asked an Overseer "We have spent our whole lives in service to the source, it contains the memories of our people..."

"But only their memories" Kasin responded "we must ask ourselves, is this what our people would have wanted? The attack on the tower... is this something our ancestors would have done"

"But what can we do" a young Overseer asked "If we try to leave, the children will be sent after us."

"Perhaps I might be of help" the Doctor interrupted "my ship can transport all of you out of the tower instantaneously"

"That is not possible" said one of the crowd.

"Oh no? You saw it arrive didn't you. It can leave in the same fashion."

The crowd murmured with uncertainty as they glanced past the Doctor to the blue box behind him.

"What the visitor says is true" Kasin reassured them "I have traveled in it myself, and despite it's apparent size it can easily carry all of us to safety."

There was a long pause while the group of Overseers deliberated.

"Perhaps we can go with you" one of them finally said "but what about the children."

Kasin looked to the Doctor in uncertainty.

"I will return to the source and release them myself" the Doctor looked out at their doubting faces "I give you my word."

"The word of an outsider" one of them muttered.

Kasin stepped forward. "This man tried to warn us in advance about the source and we did not listen. Could we do any worse if we listen to him now" The crowd went silent, then lowered their heads in acceptance. Kasin turned back to the Doctor "We will leave in your ship... all of us."

"Good" said the Doctor "I promise you Kasin, I'll do all I can to bring your children back to you. After today the source will no longer be a threat."

The Doctor stepped aside and opened the Tardis door for them, one by one the Overseers stepped inside.

-

The Doctor led Alison from the Tardis. He practically had to drag her through a sea of stunned Overseers. As they had entered, each Oversser had stood gazing at the interior of the console room. Kasin spoke with them continuously to keep them calm. With a last request to the Master to return as quickly as possible, the Doctor exited with Alison close behind. They watched as the Tardis dissapeared. Then they waited. They heard no sirens. There were no running footfalls along the corridoors. The tower was steeped in a death-like quiet.

"Interesting" the Doctor finally broke the silence "it knows they've gone, it knows you're still here, and yet it does nothing... how very dissapointing."

"I'm not dissapointed." said Alison.

"Aren't you"

"No."

Then, at ear splitting volume, a voice racked the air.

THE VISITOR ALISON CHENEY MUST BE APPREHENDED, HER PRESENCE IS REQUIRED... THE VISITOR ALISON CHENEY MUST BE APPREHENDED, HER PRESENCE IS REQUIRED... THE VISITOR ALISON CHENEY MUST BE APPREHENDED, HER PRESENCE IS REQUIRED... THE VISITOR ALISON CHENEY MUST BE APPREHENDED, HER PRESENCE IS REQUIRED...

The message repeated itself at ever increasing speed until it became a shrill shreak piercing the air. Alison clamped her hands over her ears to shut out the noise.

"What's it doing" she shouted over the din.

"Having yet another temper tantrum" the Doctor shouted back.

Suddenly the shriek stopped. The silence lasted only a moment, then came the familiar sound of the Tardis rematerializing.

"Right" said the Doctor, he turned to Alison "you get into the Tardis."

"Wait a minute, aren't you coming"

"No, somebody has to distract that thing" Alison opened her mouth to argue but the Doctor stopped her "tell the Master that as soon as the children are a safe distance from the source, he must attempt an instantaneous matter displacement, set coordinates for the center of the source."

"Instantaneous matter displacement" she repeated "but Doctor..."

"There's no time" he called back to her as he ran toward the door "right now the children are safe, but we don't know how long that will last" Then he disappeared from sight.


	11. Seeking the Source

"Instantaneous displacement" the Masters eyes widened.

"That's what he said." Alison answered.

"Well, he is feeling adventurous today." He began pressing buttons on the Tardis console The central column began to rise and fall.

"What does it mean"

"It means we're going to materialize the Tardis in the center of the source."

"I guessed that much, but can it be done"

"Ordinarily no, however being connected to the Tardis as I am, I will be able to override the safeties that would keep us from doing so."

"So it's dangerous"

"Extremely."

"And what will happen to the source"

"Provided the Tardis survives the experience, the matter making up the source will be displaced by a proportional amount of matter making up the exterior of the Tardis, or as you people of Earth like to say... boom."

"But the Tardis is immense."

"Not on the outside, the displacement will be dependent on the external dimensions of the Tardis. However our survival depends on the intrinsic connection between the inner and outer dimensions, the one should stabilize the other, if not..."

"We get torn apart."

"Very succinct."

"I see" she said nervously "but how..."

"My dear, unlike the Doctor I do not enjoy answering a lot of inane questions while I'm working, I suggest you find something to hold on to, and by all means keep silent."

Alisons eyes narrowed, but she gripped the side of the console tightly.

-

The Doctor retraced the old path beneath the tower. The corridors were surprisingly free of bodies, all of that changed however, as he reached the final stretch. The guards lay together in a gruesome heap, their faces still frozen in confusion and fear. The door was open wide, the blue field buzzed continuously. And beyond that the children still stood, resolute and silent, guarding the body of the source.

"I know you can hear me" he called out to it "Alison's gone, and I'm the only one who knows where she is, you'll have to deal with me"

After a moments pause the field dropped. The Doctor stepped inside warily.

"Greetings Doctor" the source intoned. It's voice sounded calm.

"Greetings" said the Doctor in turn "you know why I'm here, don't you."

"I will not let them go." it said simply "you will bring Alison to me."

The Doctor laughed at the statement "no I wont."

"Perhaps you do not understand... I require substance."

"Oh I understand all too well, you want to live as your creators do."

"I have their thoughts." It's voice had grown silent, almost like a plea.

"No."

"I have memories of colours I have never seen... places I have never been"

"I will not help you."

Form... taste... feeling... substance... these things must be mine."

"And how many lives will you take in the process"

"I will live" it insisted.

"Not at the expense of others"

There was a long moment of silence.

"Do you desire that these children remain safe"

"It's no use making threats" the Doctor hissed "I know you wont harm them."

"I see... you are like your friend, you require motivation..." a high pitched ring reverberated through the room. The children began to wail.

"You wont kill them" the Doctor shouted in disbelief "they're a part of you."

"In the course of my experiments I have found there is a great deal that beings like yourself can live through." it replied.

"Stop it, leave them alone"

The ringing ended abruptly. The wails ceased, and the children faces slipped back into masks of stoicism.

"If you release the children" the Doctor said reluctantly "I will bring her to you."

"Unacceptable."

The Doctor thought for a moment, he paced silently before the unmoving eyes of the children. Then he hit upon an idea.

"Perhaps there is another way... if I could interface with the system..."

"To what purpose"

"If I could see things from your perspective, then I would understand. You wouldn't have to threaten or endanger the children."

"An interface" the source seemed to sense treachery.

"You hold all the cards" the Doctor reassured it "and if I tried anything you could easily kill me."

The source considered this.

"You will have limited access." it confirmed.

"Done" the Doctor agreed "now that wasn't so hard was it, I knew we could come to an amicable solution."

"You will proceed."

The children moved to clear a path for the Doctor. He stepped forward to the metal table that Alison had been strapped to earlier. Stretching himself out on it's surface, he began to connect the cables to his head.


	12. The Emptied Nest

Alison watched the view screen as the Master operated the Tardis controls.

"What is he doing" Alison cried out.

The Master looked up at the image of the Doctor connected to the source.

"Miss Cheney, I can hardly tell you what I don't know."

"What do we do now"

The Master examined the situation.

"We wait until the children are clear of the room, then we carry out his instructions."

Alison stared hopefully at the screen. The Doctor seemed to be asleep, his eyes darted quickly beneath his eyelids, and unlike her experience with the source, he seemed to be in no pain. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, a smile creased his face. He sat upright and began removing the cables from his head.

"Have you acquired an understanding" the source questioned him.

"Oh yes, yes" he answered, he sounded almost jovial.

"Then you will bring the girl the to me"

"She'll be arriving immanently" The Doctor smiled broadly.

Alison noticed one of the children blink. Then another. One by one the children shook themselves awake.

"What is this" the source cried out in rage "loss... LOSS"

The children looked about in confusion, finally their eyes rested on the one adult present.

"It's time" the Doctor told them.

The children smiled happily and ran for the open door. A spatter of blue sparks at the base of the entrance stopped them, but the light soon faded and the children pressed through the door.

"DECEIT" the source screamed "STOP THEM... I DIMINISH... FAILURE"

"NOW" yelled the Doctor as he ran for the door.

"He's done it" cried Alison, she gripped the console tightly and closed her eyes.

The Master pulled a lever on the console. The Tardis lurched suddenly. For an instant the room felt pressurized. Alisons lungs grew heavy and the weight of the air around her pressed in from all sides. She opened her eyes, she could see the Master leaning into the console, holding on to it with all his strength. The Tardis interior was bathed in an orange watery glow. Her flesh felt as though it would press into her skeleton, crushing her bones. Then suddenly it ended. The light faded, the weight lifted and Alison was able to move once more. She straightened up and released the console.

"It worked" she shouted.

Then a tremendous explosion rocked the ship. Alison felt her head impact with the console surface, and everything went black.

-

Alison awoke to the Master shaking her limp frame. She stared bleary eyed into his exasperated face.

"I'm alive" she asked.

"Did I, or did I not tell you to keep a grip on the console" he asked.

"Yes you did." said Alison. She sat up, her arm cradling the back of her neck.

"You were only out for a couple of minutes."

"Is the Doctor all right"

"I don't know" he replied "the scanner seems to be dead, and as I am unable to leave the Tardis..."

"I'll go." She stood up quickly and felt some slight dizziness but it faded as she approached the door. The Master pulled back the lever and the Tardis door opened. Alison stepped out.

The room appeared abandoned. She turned to examine the back wall. The Tardis now stood where the source had once hung. The exterior of the police box, and a great deal of the rooms walls and floor, were covered with splatters of gelatinous slime. Crystalline shards were scattered along the floor, and some were deeply imbedded in the far wall. The table the Doctor had been lying on was now crushed and crumpled in a corner of the room. The metal door had been blown from the wall and now laid some ten feet down the hallway. Alison took a few tentative steps toward the cavernous opening where the door had once stood. There was no sign of the Doctor. She looked along the floor were the bodies of the guards had been, they too had been swept down the corridor with the force of the explosion. She continued along until she spied something that made her gasp. There on the ground lay the Doctors sonic screwdriver. It seemed miraculously undamaged. She bent down to pick it up.

"Ah, I knew I dropped that somewhere."

"Alison looked up. And there, strolling down the corridor, was the Doctor.

"You're alive" she shouted happily.

"Of course" he said, sounding surprised that she should ever think otherwise. He took the sonic device from her hands. He walked past her and through the newly formed entryway.

"Well" he said upon seeing the Tardis "they do say any landing you can walk away from..."

"Doctor where are the..."

"Children" he finished for her "outside the tower, they should be with the Overseers soon."

He moved cautiously over puddles of rubble and slime and entered the Tardis, Alison followed.

"My dear Doctor, you're alive" the Master exclaimed as they entered the Tardis.

"Don't sound too surprised" the Doctor said.

"Well, you can hardly blame me... with such an ill planed venture..."

"Ill planned" said the Doctor "I knew exactly what I was doing..."

"Excuse me" interrupted Alison "but before you two get to arguing again, could you please tell me just how you were able to make the children leave"

The Doctor smiled "well actually it was the Master who inspired the idea. The source only allowed me limited access to its inner workings, so I wouldn't be able to harm it directly. It did however give me enough access to allow me to disengage the force field on the door... and while I was at it I managed to gain access to it's internal chronometer."

"The chronometer" said Alison, puzzled.

"Yes, as I said, I took the Masters advice, I tried to appeal to the children's innermost impulses, I attempted to offer them something the source could not" he smiled broadly "I turned the chronometer forward one month... to the children's next visiting day. Essentially I told them it was time to go home."

"Brilliant" said Alison.

"Very clever" the Master admitted reluctantly "well if you don't mind I think I will retire. I'd had a long day of "lurking" before any of this started and I would like to power down for awhile."

The Doctor nodded.

"Wait a minute" said Alison "how did you know I'd said that"

The Master smiled at her and bowed ever so slightly. "Goodnight Miss Cheney." he said, and left the room. Alison watched him go and was silent for a while.

"You'd better keep an eye on that one" she finally said.

"Of course, of course" the Doctor dismissed her concerns "well, where should be go now"

"Any place where I can get a long hot bath and a stiff drink" Alison replied.

"You can do that here" the Doctor replied in a puzzled tone.

"Well how about someplace sunny then, with beautiful sandy beaches."

"Sounds inspiring" he replied. He pressed a button on the console and central pillar began its usual rise and fall.


End file.
